Iron Liz
Iron Liz is a tabletop RPG reviewer who runs the blog and web series The Foundry. Initially introduced by comic reviewer Linkara, she has been part of the review series Atop the Fourth Wall since the summer of 2010. She has even subbed for Linkara when he went missing and has been heavily involved with his storylines. She now has her own series on the site, the Pen and Paper corner where she reviews tabletop RPGs. Meeting Linkara. Lewis and Liz met at work and about a month before she got hired at the bookstore (Barnes & Noble) they worked at. She messaged him on TGWTG.com saying that she was a huge fan. Three weeks later, she was hired, and during the orientation she saw Lewis working at the back register. She introduced herself shortly thereafter, and they hit it off ever since. However, it was Lewis's idea to incorporate her into his videos, She then debuted in the Warrior #2 and #3 review. Since that cameo, she had started writing at her blog: The Foundry. On November 29, 2011, Liz announced on her blog that she and Lewis had parted ways, mentioning the break-up was amicable but any further details should be respected as private. On October 22nd, 2012, the two announced via their Paranormal Activity 4 vlog that Liz will return sometime in 2013. During a vlog she did with Linkara of the new Evil Dead movie, Liz announced she would be moving away from making videos to focus on college. The Iron Maiden herself! Before helping Linkara burn comics atop the fourth wall, Iron Liz made a name for herself in the field of writing and has even wrote a novel with a friend of hers in 2006. Sadly, it was never published. However, she has written an autobiography, several articles and was once a contributor to SpitefulCritic.com. She is also a HUGE fan of tabletop RPGs and video games on the SNES and Playstation. For example, she loves Chrono Trigger, Parasite Eve, Star Ocean 2 and Final Fantasy IX. When it comes to tabletop games, she started with Dungeons and Dragons at the age of 9. Ever since, she got her hands on any and every RPG she could. Her heart though is with the 3.5 edition of the series. Her favorite games are the "World of Darkness" series, and second edition Star Wars by West End Games. She also dabbles in Warhammer Fantasy miniatures, and specialize specifically with the Wood Elves. Her character name "Iron Liz" is born out of her love for the band Iron Maiden, and the look is inspired by the "metal" phase she originally had in high school since she was and still is a huge fan of the 80's metal scene and she even appreciates the glam bands like Poison. The origins of the nickname are spoofed in an episode of Atop the Fourth Wall, where Liz plays an evil twin called Judas Liz (after Judas Priest). Aside from her game and writing talents, she holds a Bachelor of Sciences in Applied Economics, with emphasis in Trade and Development from the University of Minnesota. She also has minors in Medieval Studies and Leadership. Crossovers and Specials *She Creature Crossover with Lupa (February 7th, 2012) *From the Vault: Mystery Date (February 21st, 2012) Fun Facts *She is a Pisces. *Her favorite "Sailor Scout" is Sailor Venus. *Sora is her favorite character from Digimon. *She likes Code Red. *Her favorite board game is Risk 2210. Links *The Foundry! Category:Content Category:Inked Reality Category:TGWTG Category:Suburban Knights Category:Former Contributor